Vivendo uma História Cap1
by Erika e Sayuri - Chan
Summary: 12 ninjas e 60 dias. Alguns tão apavorados que não falam ! E Narrado por Temari ! Acompanhe a série com 7 capítulos !


"O que será que acontece com um grupo de ninjas que contém 12 pessoas a noite decidem ficar fora de casa a madrugada inteira ?

Dai vocês perguntam: 'Que tipo de pergunta é essa ?'

Bem , é o que eu me perguntei logo quando completamos uma missao , começou a cair uma tempestade daquelas , e o que fizemos ? Ah , claro , se

vocês pensaram "Foi se abrigar em primeira casa que avistamos" vocês estao certos.

E se vocês estao se perguntando 'Quem está narrando a historia ?'

Bem , se vocês acharam que era a Sakura , estao muito enganados.

Sim , quem pensou 'A Temari' Acertou , parabens , aprenderam que nem todo o fanfic volta em torno da Sakura ¬¬

Bem , para entenderem a historia , vamos lá , com os famosos flashbacks."

_Flashback_

- A missao foi tao problematico.. - Preciso falar quem falou isso ? Ok , o Shikamaru , mas ate parece que vocês nao sabiam e.e

- Quero voltar logo pra casa , e comer um bom ramen ttebayo ! - Ramen , 'ttebayo' , claro que foi o Naruto que falou.

- Ai Naruto ! Você podia pensar em outras coisas em vez de... Ramens ! ¬¬ - Miss testuda... Digo Sakura falou.

- Dobe.. - Falou o Sasuke

- V-vamos embora... Neji nii-san.. ? - Falou a Hinata

- Vamos Hinata... - Falou Neji

"E onde entro na historia ? Ta , eu vou entrar.. Daqui a pouco... Ok , vou parar de interromper os flashbacks.."

_voltando ao flashback_

"Entao , ai esta , começou a chover , que feliz... Agora que começa a historia"

- Começou a chover... - Falou Kiba

- Oh , eu nunca ia perceber que esta chovendo se nao fosse por você ! Parabens Kiba ! - Falei eu

- Vamos nos abrigar em algum lugar... Antes que alguem pegue resfriado. - Falou Shikamaru.

"Entao , todos nos concordamos... Ate que encontramos uma casa abandonada"

- Aquela casa esta otimo para nos abrigarmos... - Falou o Naruto

"Se vocês pensaram que a gente foi mesmo se abrigar naquela casa , enganados , a gente foi ate a casa , ok , mas a casa estava em decomposiçao , e vocês acham que a gente ia ficar lá. Me poupe , procuramos outra casa claro."

- Olha aquela casa ! - Falou o Sasuke apontando uma casa melhorzinha.

- Qualquer casa é melhor do que a ultima. - Falou a Sakura , depois olhando para o Naruto.

- E-eu nao tive culpa... - Falou o Naruto

- Foi primeira casa que eu vi... - Continuou.

- Que seja , vamos logo ! A chuva esta aumentando ! - Falei eu.

"Ai , a gente entrou na casa , era abandonada , você queria o que ? Que tivesse dono e que o dono na verdade era um vampiro ? Faça-me o favor u.u

Sentamos em uma sala , formamos um circulo , chuva aumentava , começou a trovejar , unicas coisas que eu via era a Sakura e a Ino agarrando braço do pobre Sasuke.

A coisa estava muito... Monótona... Tinhamos que fazer alguma coisa... Antes que eu fique pirada"

- Bem... Gente , vamos fazer alguma coisa... - Falei eu , me levantando.

- Mas... Fazer o que ? - Falou o Lee.

- Ah ! Que tal aprimorarmos mais o nosso fogo da juventude ? - Continuou , com os olhos em chamas.

- Nao... Outra coisa u.u - Falei eu

- Que tal... Deitarmos , fechar nossos olhos , e fazer de conta que estamos olhando as nuvens ? - Falou o Shikamaru.

- Que tal ficarmos em silencio ? - Falou o Gaara.

_Silencio_

"Claro , sempre tem alguem pra quebrar o silencio"

- Que tal a gente contar historias de terror ? - Falou o Naruto. Otimo , aprendeu a pensar.

- H-historias d-de t-terror ? - Falou a Hinata , ou gaguejando , ah , tanto faz.

- Sim ! Tudo bem Hinata , qual quer coisa eu a protejo ! - Falou Naruto , brincando , com as maos na nuca.

- ... E-erm.. - Gaguejou Hinata , corada.

- Se for para passar tempo.. Vamos.. - Falou o Neji.

- Bem... Se eu tivesse historia pra contar.. - Falou o Kiba

- Aaaai ! Historias de terror me assuuuuuustaaa ! - Falou a Sakura , com voz melosa agarrando mais o braço do Sasuke.

"Claro que a Ino tambem nao perdeu tempo"  
- Oh ! Eu tenho medo de escuuro ! - Falou a Ino agarrando mais o braço do Sasuke tambem.

"Coitado , como ele aguenta ?"

- Desde que elas parem de ficar me agarrando com toda a força... Tudo bem.. - Falou o Sasuke.

_-zzZzzzZZzzZzzzzZZz...- Shikamaru esta dormindo , preciso dizer ?_

- Bem... Entao... Quem quer contar primeiro ? - Falei eu.

- Eu conto... - Pera ai.. O Shikamaru... ?

- Bem... Comece Shikamaru..

"E ele começou a contar, nem prestei tanta atençao , eu sei.. Fui eu que tive a ideia de fazer algo , mas... algum joguinho... Ah , eu sei lah ! Eu so lembro do final da historia..."

- E entao... - Falou Shikamaru , contando o final da historia.

- Entao... - Falei eu , me interessando.

- E entao a Keira foi vista num lago. Com sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço , todos achavam que era suicidio... Mas nao , a Leira sabia , que quem matou mesmo ela foi o... - Entao o Shikamaru parou.

- Foi... ? - Falou a sakura , agarrando com tudo o braço do Sasuke , a historia tava realmente assustadora.

- Q-quem foi ? - Perguntei eu , com tom de coragem , mas quer saber ? Por dentro estou muito assustada u.u

"Ai o nosso querido onomatopeia tinha que entrar em açao. Caiu um trovao perto da casa."

- A Leira viu , muito bem... Que um vulto branco rasgou o pescoço da Keira. - Falou Shikamaru.

- E a Leira assustada... Fugiu , correndo... O que nao foi inteligente da parte dela. - Continuou Shikamaru.

- P-por que ? - Perguntou Hinata

- Por que... O vulto branco apareceu bem na frente dela. E a puxou ate o lago. - Completou o Shikamaru

- E o que aconteceu com ela ? - Falou o Naruto.

- O que aconteceu ? Que ela se afogou no sangue da Keira. - Falou Shikamaru.

"Final nojento... Sim , eu sei."

- E... No dia seguinte ela foi encontrada.. Com os olhos arrancados. E na mao dela tinha uma carta escrito 'Você sera a proxima'. - Falou Shikamaru.

"Todo mundo se aterrorizou com isto , eu mesma que nao prestei atençao fiquei com medo."

- E-essa historia... Foi você que inventou... N-nao foi ? - Falou a Hinata.

- Sim , eu inventei. - Falou o Shikamaru.

- A-ainda bem... - Falou a Hinata

- Ual ! Que final hein !? Você podia escrever Shikamaru ! - Falou Kiba

- Nao exagera Kiba.. - Falei eu.

- Quem vai ser o proximo ? - Falou Naruto.

- Eu...

Continua :B

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá ! Espero Que gostem ! Vem Mais por aih !

Eh Um fic de terror, toque de comédia e uma pitada de romance

Vamos manter o suspense xD

Kissus By Erika e Sayuri - Chan


End file.
